familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Israel Israelsson Näslund III (1796-1858)
Näs Högsjö, Sweden |Baptism = |Siblings = Erik Israelsson Näslund (1791-1873) |Death = Ytterlännäs, Sweden |Burial = |Father = Israel Israelsson Näslund I (1755-1837) |Mother = Elsa Eriksdotter (1759-1833) |Spouse = Johanna Gustafva Ruuth (1800-1860) |Marriage = Hedes parish, Jämtland, Sweden |Children = Johan Israel Näslund (1822-1906) Carl Gustaf Näslund (1825-1899) Elsa Maria Elisabeth Näslund (1829-1907) ^ Olof Emanuel Näslund (1829-1906) |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Notes = ^ Winblad line }} Israel Israelsson Näslund III (1796-1858) was the 17th curate at Torsåkers parish, Västernorrland, Sweden for the Church of Sweden. He died of smallpox in 1858. (b. January 28, 1796; Högsjö parish, Västernorrland, Sweden - d. May 15, 1858; Ytterlännäs parish, Västernorrland, Sweden) Name He appears to be the first person in the family to use Näslund as a family name, a family name was required to attend college. His father has the name "Näslund" as a retronym. He is Israel Israelsson Näslund III because he had a younger brother of the same name that died at birth. Parents *Israel Israelsson Näslund I (1755-1837) who worked as a juryman. His father is called Israel Israelsson of Näs. Näslund as a family name is a retronym. *Elsa Eriksdotter (1759-1833) Full siblings *Erik Israelsson Näslund (1791-1873) who married Margareta Steckson (1800-1856) *Dorothea Israelsdotter Näslund (1793-?) who married Erik Abrahamsson Tjärnberg Education He was registered in Härnösand's school in 1806 and became a student at Uppsala University in 1818. Marriage He married Johanna Gustafva Ruuth (1800-1860) on March 23, 1821 in Hedes parish, Jämtland, Sweden. Johanna was the daughter of Johan Christopher Ruuth I (1768-1822) a minister; and Catharina Maria Martinel (1773-1813). Children *Reverend Johan Israel Näslund (1822-1906) the 26th minister of Härnösand, Sweden (1859-1866) who married Emma Maria Falk (1817-1860). *Israel Israelsson Näslund IV (1823-1894) who migrated to Chicago, Illinois. *Reverend Carl Gustaf Näslund (1825-1899) the minister of Arnäs, Sweden (1872-1889) who married Kristina Carolina Sjöström (1839-?). *Elsa Maria Elisabeth Näslund (1829-1907) who married Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901). *Olof Emanuel Näslund (1829-1906) who was a land surveyor in Härnösand and was Elsa's fraternal twin, and he married Annette Brandell (1820-?). It appears that they did not have any children. *Johanna Näslund (1838-?) Ministry He was ordained June 6, 1819 to curate in Hedes parish, Jämtland, Sweden, vacancy preacher in Hedes parish, Jämtland, Sweden in 1822, again curate 1826, appointed preacher temporarily in Svegs parish, Jämtland, Sweden on May through August of 1828, in September of 1828, he was appointed reverend in Hedes parish, Jämtland, Sweden, where he was then appointed assistant minister March 03, 1830, entered 1831. He was vicar in Frösöns parish, Jämtland, Sweden, November 25, 1835, entered May 01, 1836, got the title "vice vicar", honor and dignity the August 17th the same year named; empowered vicar in Torsåker-Ytterlännäs February 13, 1839, entered May 01, 1841, was at head of the pastoral custody in Torsåkers gäll April 10, 1844 through October 31, 1846. Death He died on May 15, 1858 of smallpox. Sweden had its last smallpox epidemic in Stockholm late in the autumn of 1873. On May 16, 1863, there was a smallpox outbreak when a seaman returned from Indonesia infected with the virus. Swedish ecclesiastical biography *18. Israel Næslund (1841-58), f. 28 jan. 1796 i Högsjö, son af nämndeman Israel Näslund och Elsa Ersdotter i Näs by. Inskrefs i Hsands skola 1806 och blef stud. i Upsala. 1818; prästv. 6 juni 1819 till past. adj. i Hede, vakanspred. därstädes 1822, åter past.adj. 1826, t. f. past. i Sveg maj-aug. 1828, i sept. s. å. v. past. i Hede, där han utn. till komm. 3 mars 1830, tilltr. 1831. Komm. på Frösön 25 nov. 1835, tilltr. 1 maj 1836, erhöll 17 aug. s. å. vice pastors namn, heder och värdighet; befullm. komm. i Torsåker-Ytterlännäs 13 febr. 1839, tilltr. 1 maj 1841, förestod tillika pastoral-vården i Torsåkers gäll 10 apr. 1844-31 okt. 1846. Afled 15 maj 1858 i smittkoppor. Var för sina åhörare en god lärare, som förstod och hade förmåga att ställa allt till det bästa, och för sin familj en kärleksfull fader. Under sin långvariga tjänstgöring i Hede fick hans hälsa genom upprepade förkylningar en svår knäck. Hans förklaring, att han höll sig till Jesu kors allena, bär vittne om hans sinnelag. G. på Östbacken i Hede 23/3 1821 m. Johanna Gustafva Ruuth, f. 11/1 1800, dotter af khden i Hede Joh. Christopher R. och Cath. Maria Martinell; d. i Ytterlännäs prästg. efter svår sjukdom 15/2 1860. Barn: Johan Israel, f. 26/5 1822 i Hede, khde i Ragunda; Carl Gustaf, f. 28/3 1825, prost och khde i Arnäs; Olof Emanuel, f. 29/4 1829, kommiss. landtmätare i Hsand, d. i Ragunda prästgård 17/9 1906, Elsa Maria Elisabeth, f. 29/4 1829, tvilling, g. 7/8 1855 m. folkskolläraren o. organisten Anton Julius Winblad i hans 2:dra gifte; dessutom en dotter. (Original Swedish) *18. Israel Næslund (1841-1858) was born on January 28, 1796 in Högsjö parish, Västernorrland, Sweden. He was the son of Israel Israelsson Näslund I (1755-1837) and Elsa Eriksdotter (1759-1833) of Näs. He was ordained on June 6, 1819 as the curate in Hedes parish, Jämtland, Sweden, then he filled a vacancy in Hedes parish, Jämtland, Sweden in 1822 as the preacher, again he was curate in 1826, and was appointed preacher temporarily in Sved parish, Jämtland, Sweden from May through August of 1828. In September of 1828, he was appointed minister in Hedes parish, Jämtland, Sweden, and then was appointed assistant minister on March 3, 1830, and he entered into service in 1831. He was appointed minister in Frösö parish, Jämtland, Sweden on November 25, 1835, and entered service on May 01, 1836. He received the title "vice vicar", honor and dignity on August 17, 1836. He was empowered minister in Torsåker-Ytterlännäs on February 13, 1839, entered service on May 1, 1841, was at head of the pastoral custody in Torsåkers on April 10, 1844 through October 31, 1846. He was for his parishioners a good teacher that understood and had the ability to put all to its best, and for his family he was a loving father. During his long term of service in Hedes parish, Jämtland, Sweden his health, through repeated colds, became bad. His explanation was that he only held himself to the cross of Christ, shows what kind of temperament he had. He was married at Östbacken in Hede on March 23, 1821 to Johanna Gustafva Ruuth (1800-1860). She was born on January 11, 1800, and was the daughter of the reverend in Hedes parish, Jämtland, Sweden, Johan Christopher Ruuth (1767-1822) and Catharina Maria Martinel (1773-1813). He died in Ytterlännäs vicarage from a difficult sickness on February 15, 1860. Children: Johan Israel Näslund (1822-1906), born May 26, 1822 in Hedes parish, Jämtland, Sweden, minister in Ragunda parish, Jämtland, Sweden; Carl Gustaf Näslund (1825-1899), born March 28, 1825, priest and reverend in Arnäs parish, Jämtland, Sweden; Olof Emanuel Näslund (1829-1906), born April 29, 1829, land surveyor in Härnösand, died at Ragunda parish parsonage, Jämtland, Sweden on September 17, 1906; Elsa Maria Elisabeth Näslund (1829-1907), born 29 April 1829 a twin of Olof, married August 07, 1855 to teacher and organist Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901) in his second marriage. (English translation from Swedish) Komminister (curates) of Ytterlännäs Curates of Ytterlännäs, Sweden: * 01 Herr Lars, from 1542 to 1557 * 02 Herr Nils, from 1582 * 03 Olaus Nicolai, from 1593 to 1596 * 04 Johannes Claudii, 1599 * 05 Sanderus Erici, from 1599 to 1607 * 06 Herr Lars, from 1613 to 1633 * 07 Nils Persson, from 1636 to 1637 * 08 Olaus Erici Rufinius (1637-1672), from 1637 to 1672 * 09 Laurentius Christophori Hornæus (1645-1719), from 1672 to 1719 * 10 Lars Larsson Hornæus (1682-1751), from 1719 to 1751 * 11 Jöns Larsson Hornæus (1715-1778), from 1753 to 1778 * 12 Petrus Jonæ Öman (1719-1796), from 1780 to 1796 * 13 Israel Edenmark (1799-1809), from 1796 to 1812 * 14 Daniel Orstadius (1812-1820), from 1812 to 1820 * 15 Per Nordenmark (1820-1833), from 1820 to 1833 * 16 Olof Grafström (1775-1835), from 1833 to 1835 * 17 Nils Erik Höglund (1781-1838), from 1836 to 1838 * 18 Israel Israelsson Näslund III (1796-1858), from 1841 to 1858 * 19 Carl Gustaf Isak Jonas Oscar Stjernberg (1812-1901), from 1862 to 1901 Relationships Israel Israelsson Näslund III (1796-1858) was the third, great-grandfather of Richard Arthur Norton (1958). Research *Researched and written by Richard Arthur Norton (1958) for Findagrave starting on August 22, 2003. The information was migrated to Familypedia on March 17, 2007‎. *On April 19, 2013 Richard Arthur Norton (1958) wrote Elisabeth Grafström, the komminister of Ytterlännäs and asked her if Israel Israelsson Näslund III (1796-1858) had a tombstone in the cemetery. She did not write back. Documents Image:Birth of Reverend Israel Israelsson Näslund III (1796-1858) on January 28, 1796 in Högsjö, Västernorrland, Sweden.jpg|1796 birth Image:Birth of Reverend Israel Israelsson Näslund III (1796-1858) indexed at Familysearch.png|1796 birth indexed Image:Reverend Israel Israelsson Näslund III (1796-1858) at Uppsala University in 1818.png|1818 graduation from Uppsala University Image:2000px-Uppsala University logo.svg.png|1818 graduation from Uppsala University Image:Marriage of Reverend Israel Israelsson Näslund III (1796-1858) and Johanna Gustafva Ruuth (1800-1860) on March 28, 1821 in Hede, Jämtland, Sweden.png|1821 marriage on March 23, 1821 in Hede in churchbook Image:Naslund-Israel 1821.gif|1821 marriage indexed Image:Ytterlännäs-C-3-1805-1862-Image-224-page-217.png|1858 death recorded in churchbook Image:Naslund-Israel biography 001a.gif|Israel Israelsson Näslund III (1796-1858) church biography File:Tombstone of Reverend Israel Israelsson Näslund III (1796-1858), 1.jpg File:Tombstone of Reverend Israel Israelsson Näslund III (1796-1858), 2.jpg File:Tombstone of Reverend Israel Israelsson Näslund III (1796-1858), 3.jpg External links *Israel Israelsson Näslund III (1796-1858) at Wikidata *Israel Israelsson Näslund III (1796-1858) at Geni *Israel Israelsson Näslund III (1796-1858) at Familysearch (free registration required to view) *Israel Israelsson Näslund III (1796-1858) at Findagrave *Torsåkers *Torsåkers (backup) Ancestors Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Alumni of Uppsala University